


Daddy's Little Princess

by phandomsub



Series: Babygirl Collection [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU where first times don't suck, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christianity, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminization, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, High School, M/M, Oral Sex, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Phanfiction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Virgin Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomsub/pseuds/phandomsub
Summary: Dan's still a shy, easily-flustered virgin, but Phil can fix that.Part 2 of BabygirlPastel!Dan and Punk!Phil AU





	Daddy's Little Princess

Phil’s two-week suspension is over, and never in his life has he felt this _glad_ to be back at school. He’s spent most of the last fortnight sneaking out after dark and living on the internet, and honestly, it hasn’t been overly that different to his life before the bin incident. Don’t get him wrong – it’s been nice, being able to sleep in until midday and not having to deal with hangovers in brightly lit classrooms, and he isn’t actually excited for the prospect of school itself at all. He hasn’t missed the classes or the teachers, and he _definitely_ hasn’t missed his guidance councillor, but there _is_ one person he can’t deny his excitement to see again. A certain dork who likes pastel sweaters too much and has a fantastic ass.

Phil hasn’t seen Dan since that night – he had left before Phil had thought to get his number, saying something about his parents thinking he was at a friends’ house studying and would probably call their landline if he was home any later than 11:30. He hasn’t seen him around town either, since his Mum has switched onto an earlier shift at work and Phil had to be back in his room before school let out. Dan was the one pale pink beacon of light at the end of what felt more like a holiday than a punishment, and Phil kind of wants to punch himself for being so soft, but since that night he hasn’t been able to get the stupid, nice-smelling nerd out of his head. So, yes, Phil is glad to be back at school to see Dan, but that isn’t the only reason he’s been itching to get back. He’s had a lot of time to think over the past two weeks – had many hours alone in bed with just his imagination and his hand – and he’s been struck with a mental image so intoxicating that he can’t shake it. And now, walking down the emptying corridor as the other students file off to homeroom, he can finally put his plan to action. Phil reaches the far end of the main hallway and glances behind him. Anyone who’s left isn’t paying the slightest bit of attention to him, so he silently opens the door to the storage room and slips inside.

 

*****

 

Dan sits at a table two rows from the front, to the far left of the classroom. There’s still two minutes until the bell rings to signal the start of first period, so the room is still half-empty and it makes it easy for Phil to slip in unnoticed amongst the other year elevens. Their English teacher is at the front of the room, but his back is to the class and he’s writing something on the whiteboard that Phil doesn’t care about – Dan clearly does, though, as he’s currently copying it down into his notebook. He doesn’t look up as Phil pulls out the chair beside him, swinging his bag under the table and taking a seat.

‘Did you end up getting the essay done, then?’ Dan asks, clearly assuming Phil is someone else, and when he looks up, expecting to see whichever friend and is instead faced with a smirking boy with a lip-ring and messy black hair, he almost has a heart-attack.

‘ _Phil_?’ he squeaks, then flushes and clears his throat. ‘What are you doing here?’

‘I’m back from suspension. Miss me?’ Phil says with a cheeky wink.

 ‘But what are you doing _here_? You don’t even take English lit,’ Dan points out, and before Phil can respond there’s suddenly a blonde girl hovering by their table.

The girl looks between Phil and Dan, her perfectly-sculpted eyebrow raised. Dan gives her a pleading look and she seems to telepathically understand, because she just smirks and nods, taking a seat at the empty table behind them instead and whispering a low ‘ _get in there, Howell_ ’. Phil has no idea who she is, but judging by the way she’s helped to deepen Dan’s blush, they’d probably get along very well.

‘I have a present for you,’ Phil continues, as if they hadn’t just been interrupted.

He bends forward to unzip his backpack, pulling out a plastic bag and shoving it into Dan’s lap under the table. Dan stares down at it, confused and sceptical, as the last few students trickle into the room and the bell rings. He glances to the front of the class, where the teacher is taking a seat behind his desk, before peeling the bag open as quietly as possible. He chokes on his own saliva when he realises what’s inside and hurriedly closes the bag, looking up at Phil with wide eyes.

‘Where did you get this?’ Dan whispers.

‘Storage room,’ Phil says with a proud grin.

‘You mean you _stole_ it?’

‘You gonna tell on me, Babygirl?’

Dan squeaks, glancing nervously around the classroom, but nobody is paying them any mind. Except maybe the blonde girl behind them, who tries to pass off her snort as a cough.

The teacher calls for silence, instructing the class to take out their copy of whatever novel they’re studying. Everyone goes quiet and there is a universal rustling of pages. As Dan picks up his novel obediently and flips to the right page, Phil grabs his open notebook and tears out one of the, very limited, fresh sheets of lined paper. He also plunges his hand into Dan’s open pencil case and takes one of his pens – it has sparkly purple ink, God _damn_ this kid – and scrawls a message before passing them across the table to Dan.

_Busy tonight?_

Dan reads the note and nibbles on the end of the pen before writing a reply.

_I’m free_

Phil grins, taking back the pen.

_Brilliant. Can’t do mine tho. Mum’s home_

Dan bypasses the pen and bites at his bottom lip instead as he weighs his options. He glances at the girl behind them, but she’s looking intensely at her copy of the book. Dan takes a deep breath.

_You could come to mine? My parents run Monday night bingo at the church and won’t be home until 7_

Phil snorts. Of _course_ they do.

Phil ditches the pen and leans in close to whisper in Dan’s ear instead. He feels a shiver run up Dan’s spine before he’s even opened his mouth to speak. When he does, he’s mesmerised by the goose-bumps that crawl up Dan’s neck. He wants to press his tongue against the delicate skin and make Dan pant.

‘Give me your phone.’

Phil slides his hand under the table, but doesn’t bother waiting for Dan to comply and hand it over. His fingers crawl into Dan’s pocket, and Phil can feel him tense as he pulls out his mobile himself. With the refined talent of years of inconspicuous texting, Phil adds his number to Dan’s contacts and calls himself, before doing the same to his own and sending Dan a message. Phil’s nimble fingers have Dan’s phone back in his pocket in a matter of seconds, but his hand is in no rush to leave his leg. Dan’s hitched breath is quiet, but Phil can’t miss it with how close they are as he trails little patterns across Dan’s thigh. Phil’s hand slides between the plastic bag and the thin fabric of Dan’s school trousers, finds his sensitive inner thigh, and squeezes.

Dan lets out a surprised yelp and jumps about half a foot off his chair. The entire class, including the teacher, turn to look at him, and the colour he turns in embarrassment tugs at something most definitely sexual in Phil’s gut.

‘Daniel?’ the teacher says; Phil has no clue of his name – he’s either never had him or never turned up to a class he’s ran. ‘Is this student bothering you?’

Clearly, he doesn’t know Phil, either. That’s a first.

‘No, s-sorry,’ Dan stutters, eyes locked on the tabletop.

‘Maybe you’d like to start the class off by reading chapter nine aloud?’ he continues, looking at Phil now, clearly not buying Dan’s defence.

‘Not really,’ Phil answers with a shrug, before kicking back his chair and standing up. ‘I’m not even in this class.’

He uses the excuse of bending down to grab his backpack to whisper discreetly to Dan.

‘See you later, Princess.’

And with that, he saunters out of the classroom.

 

*****

 

Halfway through the class, Dan finally finds the courage to read the unopened text from Phil.

**Daddy**

_Send me your address. I’ll be there by 4. Wear the panties as well ;)_

Swallowing thickly, Dan turns to the blonde girl who’s moved into the seat beside him.

‘Hey, Louise?’ he says tentatively, voice wavering with nerves. ‘Can I have your hand with something?’

*****

 

The neighbourhood Dan lives in is exactly what Phil imagined it would be. All the houses are big and old, but well maintained and probably stupidly expensive. There are white picket fences, tyre-swings, and manicured lawns everywhere. Phil feels out of place in his eyeliner and baggy Misfits t-shirt, but the feeling isn’t exactly uncommon. It’s not like Phil’s neighbourhood is in the ghetto or anything, it just isn’t anywhere near as rich as _this._ All the houses in his area are small, usually no bigger than one storey, whilst many of these are at least three. His house is less “old” in the sense of heritage-listed and more built-in-the-sixties-and-hardly-updated. Usually, this materialistic, outdo-thy-neighbour lifestyle pisses him off to no end, but the idea of Dan growing up in such a posh area makes him chuckle. No wonder he’s so damn sheltered.

When he arrives at Dan’s address, Phil stops to look at it for a moment. The house is white-painted brick, with a garden of neat flowerbeds and a huge oak tree that stands as tall as the dark-tiled roof. There’s a little fish pond with a statue of the Virgin Mary beside it. It looks like a picture-perfect example of a rich, British, Christian family home. If any of the neighbours catch him loitering, they’ll probably think he’s casing the joint. No-one would ever imagine that he’s here to fuck that virtuous, affable Howell boy.

Phil walks up to the front door and knocks. He waits an impatient 20 seconds before knocking again, and when there’s still no reply he takes out his phone and calls Dan. It rings twice before he answers.

‘Hello?’

‘I’m here. You ready for me?’

‘Y-Yeah, almost,’ Dan says, and Phil can practically _hear_ his blush. ‘The door should be open. I’ll be down in a second.’

He hangs up, and Phil puts his mobile back in the rear pocket of his ripped jeans before kicking off his knackered Converse and letting himself into the house. He’s honestly a little surprised that he isn’t struck by lightning or something. There are three crucifixes in the entryway alone, which leads him through to the living room. Phil can’t help but snort at the décor – the furniture consists of overstuffed, floral-patterned couches and there are at least four vases of assorted flowers sitting on different surfaces. He can see where Dan gets his weird obsession from.

Phil amuses himself by looking through the framed photos on the cluttered mantelpiece, which seem to document every year of Dan’s life – and boy is it amusing, look at his _hair_ – until he hears the soft padding of feet and an apprehensive cough behind him. He’s grinning wickedly as he turns around, ready to tease the absolute shit out of him for the embarrassing primary school photos – and then he sees Dan. Whatever insult was rising to his tongue dies immediately, and the only coherent word Phil seems to remember right now is

‘Fuck.’

Dan lingers in the archway to the living room. His big, brown eyes are shining with terrified uncertainty, but Phil can’t be expected to notice that right now, because he’s already wearing it –  wearing the fucking tartan skirt Phil stole from the school storage room, and it’s so much better than he imagined. It fits well enough around his waist, but Dan’s gorgeous legs are so damn long that it doesn’t even come close to reaching a modest length. The seam of the dark blue material brushes lightly over Dan’s milky upper-thighs as he nervously rubs one bare foot against the other, his baby pink toenails curling into the dense, white carpet. His fingernails match in colour and they twist around one another as he nervously wrings his fingers. He’s still wearing his tucked-in school shirt, but the tie and blazer are missing and the cuffs are unbuttoned and pushed up to his elbows. Phil _knew_ the visage of Dan like this was going make him choke on his own drool, but at least he was expecting that. What he hasn’t anticipated is the makeup.

It isn’t much, nothing heavy, but it is undoubtedly there. A sheer shimmer glistens on Dan’s eyelids with each of his rapid blinks, and his already long, dark eyelashes were longer, darker, where they fan a light shadow across his cheeks. The peachy blush is hardly necessary, what with Dan’s inability to even be _near_ Phil without flushing, but it looks so lovely brushed over his freckled cheeks. And his lips – Jesus fucking Christ his _lips_ – are painted with a pink gloss so pale it’s almost clear, and it makes them shine in a way that begs for Phil to kiss them and make them part with pleasure and God, he needs to see them wrapped around the girth of his cock.

‘I-Is it too much?’ Dan whispers, and Phil is sure the wrong answer will have him sobbing with humiliation.

‘No,’ Phil says, raking his eyes up and down Dan’s body for the umpteenth time and _fucking hell_ , anyone would think _he_ was the virgin because he can feel his cock stirring just from looking at him.

He needs to see more.

‘Spin for me, sweetheart.’

Dan visibly gulps before he lifts onto his toes, just slightly, and slowly turns in a full circle. His movements are jerky and a little awkward, his breathing is short and his shoulders are tight with insecurity, but Phil can’t help but forget all that when he sees Dan from behind. The skirt is even shorter at the back thanks to Dan’s round, perky ass, and as the hem sways with his movements, Phil glimpses the very bottom of his ass cheeks and a flash of the pink, lacey underwear.

‘ _Fuck_ ’ Phil hisses, and his eyes meet Dan’s as he completes his rotation. ‘You look so good, Babygirl. Come here.’

Dan near-on runs to Phil and melts into him as Phil’s arms wrap around his waist and his lips find his neck. Phil can feel Dan’s erratic pulse under his tongue as he licks a slow, wet line up to his pierced ear. He nips and tugs at his earlobe with his teeth and Dan whines softly, pressing himself closer to Phil’s solid form.

‘Such a pretty, pretty girl,’ Phil whispers into his ear, his hands rubbing gently over his waist, his hips, before sliding down over the skirt, under it, and groping at his ass. ‘With such a pretty ass.’

 ‘ _Phil,_ ’ Dan gushes on a pleasured sigh, burying his nose in the crook of Phil’s neck and breathing in his scent. ‘I’ve missed you.’

‘You’ve been thinking about this, haven’t you?’ Phil muses, peppering Dan’s sensitive neck with kisses while kneading at his pliant ass cheeks. ‘Tell me what you’ve been thinking about.’

‘You,’ Dan says, nuzzling deeper, and Phil knows his eyes must be shut and that’s how he’s found the confidence to admit even this much. ‘I’ve been thinking of you. Doing things to me.’

‘Have you been touching yourself, thinking about me?’ Phil says, and his half-hard dick gives another twitch as he feels Dan exhale heavily and nod against him.

‘Have you been fingering yourself?’ Phil says, running one finger down the clothed cleft of Dan’s ass, pressing just hard enough to have the material slip between, making Dan gasp. ‘Fingering yourself, thinking about Daddy’s dick?’

‘Yes,’ Dan says, his growing erection painfully obvious through the thin material of the skirt and lace underwear. ‘I can’t stop…I want to know how it feels…inside me.’

Dan’s voice is gravely and needy and fuck, Phil was not expecting that from the shy boy, but he sure as hell isn’t complaining.

‘Gonna fuck you real good, Babygirl. But I’m gonna play a little first, okay?’

Phil pulls Dan from where he’s buried himself in Phil’s neck and cups his face in his hands, kissing him deeply. He can feel the stickiness of Dan’s lipgloss and it tastes faintly of fairy floss, or that might just be Dan. As Phil blindly walks them across the room, Dan kisses him like his life depends on it. Phil shuffles them forward until the back of Dan’s thighs hit the side of the couch. When he breaks the kiss, Dan lets out a disappointed huff. Phil can’t suppress his fond smile, pecking his lips once more to placate his pout. Then he spins Dan around and bends him over the arm of the couch.

‘There’s something I’ve been thinking about as well,’ Phil says, trailing his fingers up Dan’s straight back to run through his curls, then back down until they reach his ass, the angle of his bare feet on the floor pushing it into the air just that little bit. ‘Something I’ve been wondering.’

Dan whines into the cushion of the couch as Phil delicately lifts the skirt, exposing his panties entirely and running his finger between his cheeks again. He moves to brace his hands on either side of Dan’s head and leans forward, pressing his front flush to Dan’s back, his crotch pressing up against Dan’s ass and his mouth breathing hotly in his ear.

‘I can’t stop thinking about your tight little pussy,’ he whispers, grinding his hips just so, making Dan choke on a moan, ‘and how it tastes.’

Phil slides down and off Dan, sinking to his knees on the carpeted floor. He presses a featherlight kiss to the crease where Dan’s thigh ends, then bites dully, and Dan starts shaking. Phil continues kissing, biting, sucking at the supple skin as he slowly peels the underwear from his body. They slide out from where they’re buried in Dan’s crack, and with a little lift of Dan’s hips they slide away from the front, too. Phil lets go and they drop to his ankles. Dan whimpers as his hard cock springs free and rubs against the ribbed fabric of the couch.

‘Do you want me to find out, Princess?’ Phil coos, grabbing one of Dan’s cheeks in each hand. ‘You want Daddy to eat you out?’

‘ _Yes_ ,’ Dan says, muffled by the couch.

‘Use your manners, Babygirl,’ Phil teases, grinning as he feels Dan’s skin heat under his palms.

Dan turns his head to the side so Phil can hear him clearly.

‘Yes, please, Daddy,’ he says, pushing back into Phil’s touch.

With his grip on Dan’s ass, Phil pushes his cheeks apart as Dan opens his legs the best he can with the panties still wrapped around his ankles. The first flick of Phil’s tongue against his rim makes Dan’s entire body tense, but the second has him relaxing with a pleasant little _oh_. Dan’s eyes slip shut as Phil presses his face firmly against him, and his breathing starts to increase and stagger as the pointed tip of Phil’s tongue circles around his hole. Phil massages him with his mouth until he’s sure Dan’s body is pliant and unguarded, his muscles soft and relaxed, and then he plunges his tongue inside him.

‘Ah!’ Dan cries, his back arching. ‘Oh…oh, that feels…’

Phil hums in acknowledgement as he thrusts his tongue in again, and again, and again. Dan is letting out sweet, little whimpers each time, until Phil’s mouth is moving so fast his noises just become a constant whine. Phil’s hands anchor Dan’s hips to the couch, so he can’t force Phil’s tongue further inside him and he can’t really hump against the armrest either, so the pleasure isn’t building to anything – it’s just a wonderful, constant sensation. Dan’s never felt anything like this before – the only thing he’s ever had inside him is one of his own fingers and that was always in a desperate attempt to make himself come. He’s never been able to just lay there and savour the feeling of slick, hot pressure opening him up, and it has him dribbling spit and pre-come over his parents’ couch in no time.

‘Mmm,’ Phil hums, pulling his tongue out and sucking lazily on his puckered hole. ‘You’re so tight. Imagine how you’ll feel around my cock.’

Dan is breathing heavily, waiting patiently, as Phil takes his right hand from his ass and sucks on one finger until it’s dripping with spit. He uses the middle and pointer finger of his left hand to prise Dan’s full cheeks apart and pushes the single, slick finger inside him. Phil’s mouth has opened him up far enough and made him wet enough for it not to hurt, but Dan’s virgin body is still so, so tight. The feeling of a finger is different; much firmer and _deeper_ than a tongue, and the moan that tears itself from Dan’s chest is much louder.

‘How’s that feel?’ Phil says, lapping his tongue across the stretched ring of muscle around his finger, keeping Dan wet and sending extra sparks to his leaking cock.

‘Good,’ Dan sighs, eyelids fluttering as he relishes in the way Phil’s finger slowly moves in and out of him, pressing a little deeper each time.

It’s a soft, calm pleasure, Phil’s finger working inside him while his mouth caresses outside – until Phil crooks his finger upwards.

‘Oh!’ Dan cries, voice shrill, dull fingernails digging into the couch. ‘Oh, _Christ_.’

‘Blasphemy,’ Phil tuts with a grin, rubbing the tip of his finger over Dan’s prostate again, making his entire body quake.

‘ _Fuck!_ ’ Dan squeaks.

He shakily pushes himself up onto his elbows, his shoulders hunching and his head dropping forwards, and fucks himself back on Phil’s finger the best he can.

‘God, look how needy you are already,’ Phil says, pushing in with a little more force. ‘That’s only one finger, Princess, wait until you’ve got Daddy’s thick cock inside you.’

‘Yes, God, _yes_. I want it, fuck, I want it,’ Dan babbles.

Phil pulls back far enough to look at Dan’s form as well as possible from this angle. The pink panties hooked around his ankles, the skirt hocked up over his waist, the way he’s starting to sweat through his school shirt. Phil sucks his lower lip into his mouth and chews on his lip-ring. He knows Dan’s nowhere near ready to be fucked just yet – it’s his first time, he needs to be stretched with care and actual lube. His awareness of the packets in his jeans’ front pocket heightens, but he needs a place where Dan can be spread out and, most importantly, be comfortable.

‘How about we go to your room so I can fuck you through the mattress?’

Phil’s finger slows to a stop and Dan whines with disappointment, but nods. Phil removes his finger from him entirely and lifts Dan’s feet, one at a time, to pull the underwear off completely and tosses them aside. Then he stands, taking Dan by the bicep and peeling him off the couch. Dan’s upright, but Phil doesn’t trust his balance right now, so he wraps his arms around his small waist and presses up behind him. Dan’s head lolls back to rest on Phil’s shoulder, and Phil takes the opportunity to lift the front of his skirt and admire his pretty little cock. The head has turned a dusty pink, smeared with pre-come, and it glistens like Dan’s lips.

‘Oh, sweetheart, look at the mess you’ve made,’ Phil breathes huskily into his ear as he ghosts his thumb over Dan’s slit, loving the way it makes him tremble. ‘You’ve got it all over the couch.’

‘I’m sorry, Daddy,’ Dan says, and Christ, he must be pretty damn far gone, because it doesn’t even take any coaxing to get him to say it.

Phil groans, sucking a bruise onto the pale expanse of Dan’s neck as he thumbs his slit again, and realises just how desperately he needs his own cock touched and, preferably, buried deep in the other boys’ ass. He lets the skirt fall back over Dan’s erection and unwraps his arm from his waist, taking him by the hand instead.

‘Lead the way, Princess.’

Dan hurriedly pulls Phil up two flights of stairs and down a long hallway until they finally reach his bedroom. It’s huge – at least compared to what Phil is used to – and matches his fashion aesthetic perfectly. Phil isn’t surprised to see the white furniture, or the pastel green walls, or even the ugly pair of unicorn slippers. He is, however, a little surprised to see the fancy, white piano; he didn’t know Dan could play. He’d have to ask him about it sometime, when his dick isn’t trying to burrow through the front of his jeans.

The moment Phil has closed the door behind them, Dan is throwing himself at him and attacking his lips. The kisses are open-mouthed and sloppy and Phil isn’t sure how many people Dan has kissed or if he’s even kissed anyone else, but they’re certainly nothing to complain about. Dan’s hands fist in the front of Phil’s baggy t-shirt and pull, tugging him towards the king-sized bed, until he’s collapsing backwards onto the silk bedding and dragging Phil on top of him. Their long legs are still dangling off the edge and Phil wants to shift them up so Dan’s head can rest amongst the abundance of pillows and stuffed animals but Dan doesn’t seem to care or even notice. He’s kissing Phil so desperately, making soft, mewling noises in his throat, and his hands refuse to let go of Phil’s shirt. Phil has to physically hold Dan down by the chin and yank his mouth away.

‘Phil,’ Dan whines, and he looks so insanely good, the subtle sparkles of his eyeshadow gleaming on his half-lidded eyes, his pupils blown so wide they almost swallow the warmth of his brown irises.

‘’m’not going anywhere,’ Phil mumbles, and he’s not sure why he says that, of _course_ he’s not when Dan’s looking at him like _that,_ but it helps Dan loosen his grip a little. ‘Just scoot up a little, baby.’

Dan nods vigorously, obediently, and uses the heels of his hands and feet to push himself up the neatly-made covers. Phil watches as he settles against the pillows, hands reaching over his head to grip at the bars of the headboard, and his legs spread open automatically in his horny haze. Phil bites at his lip-ring again and groans, because he can see right up Dan’s skirt, can see everything, and this gorgeous little virgin looks like an offering to the Gods.

‘Look at you, all spread out for me,’ Phil says, crawling up the bed and hovering over Dan.

Phil drops a few soft kisses to Dan’s neck before sitting back on his heels between Dan’s legs. Dan’s dilated pupils follow Phil’s fingers as they move to the button of his jeans, popping it and tugging down the zip, sighing at the relief it brings to his strangled cock. Dan’s face conveys about a thousand emotions as Phil digs out a condom and about five packets of lube from his front pocket – all of which he took from the free supply in his councillor’s office – and he can only read a handful of them.

‘Tell me what you’re feeling, Princess,’ Phil urges, tracing his fingertips lightly across Dan’s inner thigh, and the boy is so turned on he presses up and whines at the innocent touch.

‘I’m so…’ Dan gasps, eyes closing as Phil slides down to kiss up his thigh instead. ‘You make me so…’

Phil licks at the tender skin once more before moving up to hover over Dan’s cock. He blows gently on the swollen head, hearing Dan’s breath hitch at the cool air rushing over his burning skin. Phil sticks out his tongue and, careful not to touch anything else, runs the tip across Dan’s slit. He laps up the few beads of pre-come that haven’t rolled down his shaft or soaked into the skirt, but Dan’s needy cock just pulses and pushes out more.

‘Fuck, Daddy,’ Dan whines, his head tossing to the side. ‘You make me so wet. I just…I want…’

‘You want me to finish opening up your sweet little pussy?’ Phil suggests, grabbing one of the sachets of lube. ‘And fuck it ‘til you come on Daddy’s dick?’

Judging by the noise Dan makes, Phil’s pretty sure he could make him come just by talking to him. But Phil’s way too horny for that, so he rips open the packet with his teeth and pours the small amount of contents onto two fingers. He rubs up and down between Dan’s ass cheeks, spreading the lube around generously, before pressing against his hole.

‘Ready, sweetheart?’

Dan nods, and the first finger goes in easy. He’s already stretched out enough that there’s no resistance and it’s much, much slicker and smoother now. Dan shudders with a soundless moan, his hips pressing down on the single finger, and it’s more than he’s ever had but it’s no longer _enough_. Phil presses in and out, building up to a steady rhythm, watching Dan’s face all the while for any hints of discomfort. When he doesn’t find any, he grabs another sachet, tears it open, and pours it over his fingers again before lining up the second.

‘Can I add another?’

‘Yeah, yes, please,’ Dan says, hips twitching.

Phil fucks him with two fingers so shallowly that they barely even breach inside him. He waits for Dan’s body to open for him, to reshape itself around him, until they finally slip in with ease and he pushes up to the first knuckle. Dan clenches around him and his gasp isn’t one of pain, but it isn’t exactly pleasure, either. Phil pauses, using his free hand to push the tartan skirt up high enough so he can gently kiss Dan’s hipbone.

‘Just relax, baby,’ he whispers against humid skin, and Dan does, the tight muscle releasing their hold on Phil’s fingers.

Phil presses in the rest of the way achingly slowly, his dick twitching sympathetically in his pants. He’s gotten to a moderate pace with his slender digits pushing in to the hilt when he asks permission to add a third, and Dan nods again. Phil drizzles on more lube and he’s being as gentle as he can, but Dan still lets out a small _uh_ of pain, and Phil feels guilty because the sound goes straight to his dick and God he wants to fuck him _now_ but he still forces himself to stop.

‘You alright?’ he asks, kissing Dan’s hipbone again because he seems to like that.

‘I’m fine,’ he breathes. ‘Just let me…’

Dan swivels his hips, three of Phil’s fingers still buried deep in his ass, and Phil knows he’s just trying to reposition himself into a more comfortable angle, but he ends up accidently finding his own g-spot. His body freezes and he almost swallows his tongue in shock. The high-pitched whine that follows can probably be heard from the other side of the house.

‘Oh my God, oh my _God_ ,’ Dan cries, his hands moving to clutch at the bedsheets beside him. ‘Yes, oh, _oh_.’

Phil doesn’t move his fingers out again just yet – he merely rubs the tips of his fingers gently against Dan’s prostate. Dan’s chest heaves as he grinds down, his head thrown back and his legs spreading wider; his body’s way of saying _more_.

‘Please, harder, please,’ he gasps.

‘No, Babygirl,’ Phil says, soothingly. ‘I don’t want you to come just yet.’

‘Won’t. Won’t come. Just, need more, please,’ Dan begs, and Phil knows the words are just babbled nonsense and hold no real promise – he can tell by the way Dan’s cock has turned a deep purple he’d be coming in seconds.

‘Just be patient, little one. You’ll have a nice big cock inside you in a minute,’ Phil says, purposely aiming his fingers away from Dan’s prostate and continuing to stretch him.

Dan’s still whimpering, but the sweet sounds have become desperate noises of impatience. Who knew the kid was such a spoilt brat? Phil can see the few scattered reflex tears clinging to his eyelashes, making his mascara clump together. He does his best to hold down Dan’s hips with his free hand but they keep shifting, trying to force Phil’s fingers against his prostate again.

‘Stop that, now. Don’t make me punish you,’ Phil says sternly, and Dan immediately stills.

‘I’m…I’m sorry, Daddy,’ Dan slurs, eyelids clenched shut. ‘I just…I’m so…I _need_ …’

‘Want Daddy to fuck you and make it all better?’ Phil picks up when Dan trails off, his three fingers now moving out of his slick, hot body with ease.

‘Yes, I’m ready, please, fuck me.’

Phil takes his fingers out and wastes no time in pulling off his shirt and jeans, tossing them towards the end of the huge bed. He leans over Dan, still kneeling between his open legs, and takes a quick mental photograph of his face. He looks so insanely beautiful; his glittery eyes squeezed shut and pink, glossy bottom lip pinned between his teeth. He’s biting so hard Phil’s afraid he’s going to hurt himself, so he saves the soft flesh by kissing him. Dan’s tongue is pushing into his mouth immediately, his hands letting go of the bedding to wrap around Phil’s neck. It’s difficult with Dan’s vice-like grip holding him down and how fucking distracting his mouth is, but Phil manages to slide his black boxer-briefs down his thighs, exhaling heavily through his nose when cool air hits his erection. He kicks his underwear over his feet and blindly pats at the bed around him with one hand. The sheets are so soft and silky that his knees slip a little, sending his hips down against Dan’s. His thick cock rubs against Dan’s smaller one and their breathy moans mingle in the kiss; Phil’s, low and deep, Dan’s, a pitchy whine. Phil steadies himself before pressing down again, this time with purpose. His dick slides through Dan’s pool of pre-come and it makes the movement so slick and wet that he shivers with pleasure.

‘Mmm, you like that, Princess?’ Phil says, thrusting his hips slowly, making Dan sob with relief because he’s finally, _finally_ , getting friction on his cock. ‘You like how I feel against your throbbing clit?’

Phil stills his hips. He takes the base of his dick in hand and gently, teasingly, rubs the head along the underside of Dan’s cock. Dan’s dull, painted fingernails dig into the back of his neck.

‘Look at that lovely little clit. So small compared to Daddy’s dick, isn’t it? So perfect.’

Dan’s intake of breath is so shaky Phil has to pause to make sure he isn’t crying. He’s not, but he just might if he’s kept teetering on the edge for much longer. The poor boy is so soft and innocent, so untouched, that he doesn’t know how to handle everything Phil’s making him experience right now. God knows this is all so new to him – hell, a lot of these feelings are new to _Phil_ – and as fun it is playing with him like a cat with a mouse, Phil wants to make this the most mind-blowing fucking experience of Dan’s sheltered little life. And he also needs to know how that tight little ass feels around his cock, like, right now.

‘Gonna fuck you now, Babygirl,’ Phil mumbles, pressing his lips back to Dan’s as he continues his blind search.

His fingers find the condom and the remaining packets of lube and he pulls them closer. He swirls his tongue inside Dan’s mouth once more before pulling back to rip open the condom with his teeth. He sits back on his heels to roll the latex down his length and he can’t resist but to give it a few tugs, sighing happily. He uses the last two sachets of lube to slick himself up, rubbing what’s left on his fingers across Dan’s stretched hole, and crawls back up his waiting body. Dan’s eyes are still shut tight, his chest heaving sporadically with want and anticipation and a healthy amount of fear.

‘Hey,’ Phil whispers, rubbing his nose against Dan’s to get his attention.

Dan’s eyes flicker open to look up at him, hot breath fanning across Phil’s face.

‘You’re sure?’

Dan swallows thickly and nods with confidence.

‘Take me,’ he says.

Phil hooks his arm under one of Dan’s bent knees, hoisting his leg up and lining up the head of his cock with his hole. Dan’s fingers find the back of Phil’s neck again, lacing together. Their eyes lock and Phil pushes inside him.

‘ _Shit_ ,’ Phil hisses as his cock slowly sinks into Dan’s ass until he’s pressed in to the root.

‘ _Oh_ ,’ Dan agrees, and it hurts a little, there’s a bit of an ache in his lower back, but all he can really concentrate on is the sensation of being so full for the first time.

‘You’re so tight, Princess. Fuck, I knew you would be. Such a perfect little body for fucking,’ Phil says, keeping his hips still for as long as he can to let Dan adjust, before giving in to the inevitable need to slowly slide out and back in.

‘Oh _wow_ ,’ Dan gushes as Phil’s cock starts to move inside him.

‘How do you feel, baby? How does it feel to have a cock in your pretty pussy?’

Phil’s hips snap forward with a little more force, pressing a little deeper into Dan.

‘’s’good,’ Dan slurs, his eyes dropping closed again.

Phil keeps his thrusts slow but deep, pushing in on a slightly different angle each time, with care and precision. He keeps his eyes on Dan’s calm, blissful face as he pistons his dick into him, feeling beads of sweat rise on his hairline. Dan feels so fucking good around him – so tight, so wet, like he was fucking crafted around his cock. Phil pants as his hips speed up on their own accord, and he’s just about to lose himself to the sensation that is fucking Dan when the head of his cock hits his prostate.

‘ _Phil_ ,’ he near-on shrieks, his hands moving to grip at Phi’s bare shoulder blades instead, trying to hold him in the one position. ‘Oh my God, _there_. That’s…oh my _God_.’

‘What do you say?’ Phil says, pressing his lips to Dan’s sweaty neck.

‘Please, Daddy. Fuck me, Daddy. _Please_.’

Phil doesn’t hold back – he fucks into Dan at that same angle as hard as he dares. Dan makes the most gorgeous, outlandish noises each time Phil’s cock hits his prostate, rising in pitch and intensity with each thrust. He doesn’t do much to help, doesn’t rock his hips down or try too hard to keep his long legs out of the way, but somehow that makes it so much better. It’s intoxicating, seeing Dan so out of himself, no control of his mouth as he babbles away in a pleasure he’s never even come close to feeling before. He lays there, letting Phil use his full, sexy body any way he pleases, and just concentrates on how _good_ he feels.

‘Christ,’ Phil pants as Dan lets out a particularly loud moan. ‘First time and you’re already a cockslut, aren’t you?’

‘ _Ah_ ,’ is all he can say, dragging his nails down Phil’s back and making Phil’s hips jerk, only just being able to pull himself back from coming.

Phil’s cock is buried so deep it’s hard to keep his eyes open thanks to the waves of pleasure it brings, but he refuses to miss a second of how Dan looks right now. His curls are frazzled and soaked with sweat and so is his shirt. The tartan skirt fans out around him and his cheeks are bright with the mix of makeup and his natural glow. His legs are shaking, fucking _trembling_ , so bad that he can’t keep them spread anymore. His heels keep slipping on the silk bedding so he does the only thing he can to hold on and wraps them around Phil’s waist. It drives Phil’s dick even further inside him.

‘Jesus fucking Christ’ Phil moans.

‘Mmm, _Daddy_ ,’ Dan whines. ‘’m’gonna…I think…I think…’

‘You gonna come, Babygirl?’ Phil purrs, and Dan nods frantically. ‘Go on then, baby. Come on Daddy’s dick, that’s a good girl.’

Dan’s entire body is shaking apart. Phil can tell he’s on the cliff’s edge of his orgasm, and judging by the desperate gulps for air, it’s probably the most powerful one he’s ever had. Phil reaches between their sweaty bodies to wrap his hand around Dan’s twitching, neglected cock. Dan’s eyes shoot open at the unexpected touch, locking with Phil’s, and with one swipe of Phil’s thumb across the head he’s coming, and coming _hard_. His eyes roll back into his head and his nails scratch into Phil’s back so hard they break the skin. His moan is so fucking loud and raw; a broken chorus of hiccups that burst from him with each of Phil’s thrusts as he fucks him through it. A hot stream of come shoots from his cock and up his body – making a mess of the skirt, of his shirt, of Phil’s chest. His comedown is slow and drawn out, and Phil is sure not to stop fucking him or tugging at his cock until he whimpers from the overstimulation. When he’s a boneless mess, Phil stops.

‘Well done, baby,’ Phil whispers, pressing his lips against Dan’s cheek and savours the feeling of Dan’s twitching muscles around him before gently pulling out. ‘Did so well.’

Dan lays there, breathing heavily, strung-out, as Phil sits back on his knees and pulls the empty condom off himself, tossing it carelessly aside. Dan watches with half-lidded eyes as Phil wraps his hand around himself, more than happy to jerk himself off the rest of the way.

‘Wait,’ Dan says, and Phil pauses as the boy pushes himself up onto his elbows with some difficulty. ‘I want to do it.’

‘Okay,’ Phil agrees readily, delicately taking one of Dan’s soft hands and bringing it to his cock, but Dan doesn’t move it.

‘No,’ he says, swallowing and looking from Phil’s face to his straining length. ‘I want to use my mouth.’

Phil’s eyes immediately jump to Dan’s lips – smeared with lipgloss, half of it worn off and the rest bleeding onto the skin surrounding them. He nods eagerly, moving to sit beside Dan instead, his back resting against the wall of fluffy pillows. He spreads his legs wide enough for Dan to fit between them and pats the empty space.

‘Come on then, Princess.’

Dan shuffles down the bed a little before crawling, a little awkwardly but with clear determination, between Phil’s legs. He balances his elbows on the mattress just inside of Phil’s thighs and leans forward, his lovely, skirt-covered ass up in the air. He nibbles his lip, eyes flicking between Phil’s face and the head of his cock, before poking out his tongue and licking it tentatively. Phil’s tight muscles relax at the warmth, one of his large hands finding its way into Dan’s matted curls.

‘T-Tell me if I’m doing it wrong,’ Dan says, his cheeks, that had just begun to lose their post-coital flush, turn pink again.

‘Sure, baby,’ Phil says, tugging his head forward gently by his hair. ‘Now put Daddy in your mouth.’

Dan wraps his lips around the tip of Phil’s cock without further hesitation and sinks down slowly. His eyes are curious, thoughtful, as he takes Phil further and further into his mouth. He’s a little over half way when he chokes.

‘Careful,’ Phil murmurs, trying to ignore how fucking hot Dan gagging on him is. ‘Not too far. Now wrap your fingers around the base…there we go, that’s a good girl.’

Dan swallows noisily around Phil’s cock as he does what he’s told, saliva trickling down the hot flesh of Phil’s shaft and pooling on the ring around the base he’s made with his thumb and forefinger. He takes a deep breath through his nose before pulling up with both his mouth and hand, then going back down.

‘Fuck,’ Phil sighs, hips trembling with the urge to fuck up into Dan’s mouth. ‘Yes, Babygirl. A little faster.’

Dan obeys, sucking the best he can as he moves his lips up and down Phil’s cock, feeling the pulse of his vein against his tongue and coughing each time the head slides closer to the back of his throat. Phil’s already close to the edge from fucking him, and he’s doing his best to hold back and savour Dan’s messy, unpractised blowjob, because not only does it feel good, but Dan somehow manages to look _cute_ with a dick in his mouth.

‘Not long now, sweetheart. Just keep…oh, that’s good. Keep doing that.’

Dan presses his tongue harder against that certain spot on the underside of his head that makes Phil’s balls tighten.

‘Gonna come,’ Phil pants, his eyes losing their battle to stay open as the familiar sensation builds in his gut. ‘Pull up, gonna come.’

Dan makes a soft noise in his throat but doesn’t pull back from Phil’s cock. He continues to move his mouth until Phil is shooting his hot come into his already saliva-filled mouth. Dan chokes, pulling back almost immediately, and what doesn’t make it into his mouth hits his chin. Phil groans deeply as his orgasm hits hard and then fades to a pleasant tingle that vibrates through his nervous system. He breathes deeply a few times, milking the sensation for what it’s worth, before opening his eyes. He lets out a breathy laugh when he sees Dan’s face; his nose is wrinkled in distaste, eyes watering, and he has three fingers pressed firmly to his pursed lips. When he notices Phil’s amusement, he shakes his head and, in a disorientated scurry, jumps from the bed and stumbles to the bin by his desk, spitting into it.

‘I told you to pull off,’ Phil says with a grin.

‘I wanted to know how it tasted,’ Dan says, face still scrunched up adorably as he wipes his mouth and moves back towards the bed.

‘Not as good as the porn stars make it look, huh?’ Phil says, shifting to sit up straighter and reaching out to grab Dan’s arm, pulling him back onto the bed.

‘Just didn’t expect it to be so bitter,’ Dan says, collapsing in a heap on top of Phil. ‘Sure I could get used to it, though.’

Phil leans back against the headboard and Dan snuggles into him. His head settles to rest on Phil’s chest and he hums happily at the sound of Phil’s heartbeat. As a general rule, Phil isn’t much of a cuddler, but this is nice. Or, it would be, if not for how uncomfortably damp Dan’s clothes are. Dan’s face is peaceful and his eyes have slipped shut, so Phil is extra gentle as he manoeuvres him onto his back and slowly begins to undress him. He starts with his sweaty, come-stained shirt, tugging it out from the skirt and unbuttoning its front. Dan helps by sluggishly slipping the sleeves from his arms and as soon as it’s off, Phil drops it to the floor. He’s a little sad to see the skirt go, but once he’s unwrapped it from Dan’s waist he can’t find much to regret, because now he can see the entirety of his curvy body. His pale skin glows golden in the flittering evening sunlight beaming through the window. Phil traces the tips of his fingers down the centre of his chest and Dan shivers.

‘You cold?’ Phil asks, and Dan hums sleepily, eyes still closed.

‘A little.’

‘Hold on,’ Phil says, sliding out from underneath Dan and lowering him onto the comfortable bed instead.

He grabs his Misfits t-shirt from where it lays, balled up, at the end of the bed. It’s not easy getting it on, because Dan’s almost asleep and no help at all with getting his gangly arms through the holes, but it’s totally worth it. The shirt is slightly longer on him thanks to his shorter torso, falling almost to mid-thigh, and it’s a surreal but pleasant experience to see him dressed in black. Dan inhales deeply and gives another unconscious hum as the smell of Lynx and cigarettes engulfs him. Dan’s fingers tangle lazily into the soft material just as he falls into unconsciousness, his breathing evening out. Phil fleetingly considers leaving before curling up beside him, deciding he’ll just stay a few more minutes.

 

*****

 

When Dan’s sleepy eyes peel open, it’s to a bright beam of light cutting through the darkness of his room. His mind is groggy for a moment as he looks around, from the sleeping Phil beside him to his bedside clock, and suddenly registers the sound of a car engine turning off outside.

‘Shit!’ he hisses, sitting bolt upright, suddenly very, very awake. ‘Phil! Phil, wake up.’

Phil groans as he’s shaken awake, eyes squinting as a lamp is turned on.

‘s’wrong?’ he mumbles into the pillow.

‘My parents are home. You have to leave,’ Dan says, wincing as he flings himself out of bed and hastily gathers Phil’s jeans and underwear.

Phil groans again as he sits up and takes the bundled clothes, pulling them on and standing to jump into his stupidly tight pants. Dan makes no move to take off Phil’s shirt, and Phil makes no effort to ask for it. There’s a muffled thud from somewhere downstairs that indicates someone’s come through the garage door.

‘Fuck, they’re already inside,’ Dan frets, anxious hand carding through his tangled hair.

‘I’ll go out the window,’ Phil says, looking out at the branches of the tall oak tree. ‘Easy.’

‘Okay,’ Dan says, following Phil over to the window and wringing his hands together as he watches Phil slide it open and climbs through.

Phil confidently stands on the window ledge, steadies himself, then stretches out one leg to balance on a thick branch. Dan gasps as he wobbles, but Phil just grins, making it safely onto the oak and stepping down a branch.

‘Bye then, Princess,’ he whispers.

He’s almost halfway to the ground when he hears Dan call out to him.

‘Wait!’

Phil rolls his eyes fondly before climbing back up, until he’s hovering in front of Dan’s window again.

‘What? I’m freezing my nipples off here,’ he says without any real irritation.

‘Am I going to see you again?’ Dan asks, brown eyes unsure, but wide and hopeful.

‘We go to the same school, might be a bit hard not to,’ Phil says.

‘No, I mean…’ Dan says quietly, shifting uncomfortably as his face heats up. ‘Like…this. I-I just, I thought maybe, now you’ve…had me, you might not want-‘

Phil leans the top half of his body through the open window and captures Dan’s lips in a kiss.

‘I’ll see you tomorrow, Dan,’ Phil whispers; he kisses him once more, deeply, and then disappears into the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you liked and follow me on [Tumblr](%E2%80%9Dwww.phandomsub.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D). Please. I'm desperate for validation.


End file.
